


Stoppering Death

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Stoppering Death

**Title:** Stoppering Death  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** AU  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #70: Death, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s prompt #275 Return of the alphabet challenge, the letter S.  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Yay for combining prompts. :)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Stoppering Death

~

“Severus?!”

Severus smirked. Showing up at Harry’s had been a risk. “Still displaying stellar observational skills, I see,” he said.

Staring was Harry’s only response.

“See something shocking?” Severus purred.

Severus was dragged inside and snogged by an enthusiastic Harry. Showing his feelings had never been Harry’s problem; Severus had been the one to shy from potential publicity.

Strong arms went around him, and Severus sagged. “Surely you didn’t think death had claimed me, brat?” he whispered. “Stoppering death is but one of my skills.”

Shagging Harry was a good way to spend the rest of his life, Severus reflected.

~


End file.
